


Watermelon sugar

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Fine Line [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Smutty drabble inspired by the song. You know which one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Fine Line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Watermelon sugar

Your lips tasted like strawberries, plump and juicy and warmed by the sun. The little, helpless sounds escaping them were a siren song, beckoning him deeper into you. He left your mouth to flatten his tongue against your neck, against your pulse, feeling it throb with precious blood, precious ruby red life force inside your veins. His cock left your cunt and he disentangled his limbs from yours to explore your body, mouth savouring, devouring your breasts, your nipples, your belly button, every inch of honeyed, sun kissed skin at his disposal.

"Peter, please" You begged, imploring, when he bit down on your hipbone. He smiled against your skin, you were always so polite, so sweet...

You were sweet _everywhere, _smelled like watermelon and tasted like sugar, an orally fixated man's wet dream come true. He could get sugar rush just from sipping the ambrosia between your legs. He could taste himself there too, a tart, salty tang coating your insides, mixing with your sweetness into something new, heady and addictive.

You were bucking, trashing uncontrollably and he had to place his forearm across your hips to pin them down to the mattress, effectively immobilizing you as he took his fill, as he continued drinking from you long after your legs started shaking and your walls started trembling all around his tongue. His control and self restraint were long gone, he was intoxicated, drunk on you.

He wondered idly if, now that he had tasted you, he could ever survive again without your watermelon sugar high.

Deep inside, he knew the answer to be no. 


End file.
